isekaifandomcom-20200214-history
Isekai Series
This page shows a list of Isekai series. Please note that this list is incomplete and others need to be added. Transference Type * Aim the Deepest Part of the Different World Labyrinth * Bereave or Bereaved * Black Summoner * Cooking with Wild Game * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody * Demon Lord, Retry * Different World Foundation * Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash * Hachinan tte, Sore wa Nai Deshou! * Hero of God Eye * Himajin, Maou no Sugata de Isekai e Tokidoki Cheat na burari Tabi * I'm a NEET but When I Went to Hello Work I Got Taken to Another World * In Another World I'm Called: The Black Healer * Isekai Cheat Magician * Isekai de Cafe wo Kaiten Shimashita * Isekai ni Kita Boku wa Kiyoubinbode Subaya-sa Tayorina Tabi o Suru * Isekai Tensei Soudouki * Japan Summons * Log Horizon * Konosuba * Kuro no Maou * Magi Craft Meister * Märchen Mädchen * Monster Tamer * My Death Flags Show No Sign of Ending * My Entire Class Was Summoned to Another World Except for Me * New Gate * Next Life * Overlord * Parallel Paradise * Piggy Duke Want to Say Love to You * Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World * Risou no Himo Seikatsu * Rune Troopers * Saishin no Game ha Sugosugidaro * Saving 80,000 Gold in Another World for my Retirement * Seirei Gensouki * She Professed Herself The Pupil Of The Wiseman * Shinwa Densetsu no Eiyuu no Isekaitan * Skeleton Knight in Another World * Slave Harem in the Labyrinth of the Other World * The Other World Doesn't Stand A Chance Against The Power Of Instant Death * Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu * Using Gacha to Increase My Companions and to Create the Strongest Girls' Army Corps * World Customize Creator Summoning Type * Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest * Because Janitor-san Is Not a Hero * Defeating the Demon Lord's a Cinch (If You've Got a Ringer) * Dungeon Seeker * Familiar of Zero * Hataage! Kemono Michi * How a Realist Hero Rebuilt the Kingdom * How Not to Summon a Demon Lord * Konjiki no Word Master * Last Embryo * Lonely Attack on the Different World * My Status as an Assassin Obviously Exceeds the Hero's * Nidome no Yuusha * No Game No Life * Ore to Kawazu-san no Isekai Hourouki * Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They? * Record of Wortenia War * Summoned Slaughterer * The Magic in this Other World is Too Far Behind! * The Power of the Saint is All Around * The Rising of the Shield Hero * Tondemo Skill de Isekai Hourou Meshi Reincarnation Type * A Transmigration Vampire Would Like to Take a Nap * Accomplishments of the Duke's Daughter * Ascendance of a Bookworm * Dead Mount Death Play * Der Werwolf: The Annals of Veight * Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time * Didn't I Say to Make My Abilities Average in the Next Life?! * Expecting to Fall into Ruin, I Aim to Become a Blacksmith * Exterminator * Fremd Torturchen * Goodbye Dragon Life, Hello Human Life * Guild's Cheat Receptionist * Gun-Ota * I've Been Killing Slimes for 300 Years and Maxed Out My Level * I Became a Mother from a Maid * In Another World With My Smartphone * Jaryuu Tensei * Kenja no Mago * Knight's and Magic * Mushoku Tensei * My Classmate is a Princess Knight! * My Next Life as a Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom! * Tanaka The Wizard * The Eminence in Shadow * The Saga of Tanya the Evil * The World of Otome Games is Tough For Mobs * Parallel World Pharmacy * Reborn as a Dragon's Egg * Reborn as a Vending Machine, I Now Wander the Dungeon * Reincarnated as a Sword * Re:Monster * Shirokuma Tensei * So I'm a Spider, So What? * That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime * Woof Woof Story: I Told You to Turn Me Into a Pampered Pooch, Not Fenrir! * World Teacher: Other World Style Education & Agent * Yotogi no Kuni no Gekkouhime * Yuusha Party no Kawaii Ko ga Ita no de, Kokuhaku Shite Mita Portal Type * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! * Gate: Thus the Japanese Self-Defense Force Fought There * Isekai Izakaya Nobu * I Won 4 Billion in a Lottery But I Went to Another World * Restaurant to Another World * Outbreak Company Others * Isekai Quartet Category:Content